User blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater Episode 111: Dancing On My Own (2)
Main Plot: Ethan (Ethan walks up to Brad and Danielle who are dancing) Ethan: Did you guys hear what happened, it’s disgusting. Brad: What? Ethan: Some girl had her period all over the floor over by the entrance. Danielle: Why would you tell us that, it’s gross? Ethan: Exactly! Danielle, make sure you don’t do the same! (Ethan snickers and walks away and Danielle looks upset) Danielle: I need to tell you something… Brad: What is it? Danielle: I’m not sure, but I think I missed my period… Brad: Is that bad? Danielle: Yeah…it could mean a lot of things. I could have a disease or some problem…or I could be pregnant… Brad: But Danielle…we used a condom. Danielle: I know, but they don’t always work and I don’t even know if we should worry yet because I haven’t checked for my due date…it just feels like I missed it. I’ll go check right now okay? (Danielle walks off and Ethan smiles) Ethan: Perfect… Sub Plot: Sophie (Sophie pulling Abby through the school) Abby: Where are you taking me? Sophie: We’re almost there. (Sophie opens the door to a closet and goes in, closing the door behind them) Abby: Alright, we’re in a closet. Now what? Sophie: I have to tell you something… Abby: Okay, what is it? Sophie: I don’t want you to freak out or hate me, okay? And I don’t want this to change anything. Abby: Just tell me you freak! Sophie: I kinda…like you. Like a lot. Abby: Um…what? Sophie: Yeah… Abby: So you’re a lesbian? Sophie: I don’t know! These feelings came out of nowhere. I’ve never felt this way about a girl before, not even for a guy. This is all so new. Abby: Maybe you’re bi? Sophie: All I know is that I really want you to kiss me right now… (Abby looks at her in confusion) Third Plot: Olivia Olivia: She’s such a bitch, you all need to stay away from her. Okay? Chloe: Yeah, of course. Why does Scott still date her though? Olivia: She’s hiding it from him. She’s feeding him lies about us to make it seem like we’re the crazy ones. Gina: What a bitch! Olivia: I know, why would she do that! (Eliza is watching her and steps outside, pulling out her phone) Eliza: Hey Moon, you’re not going to believe what Olivia is doing. Moon: What is it? Eliza: She’s telling people Harley is being a bitch to her. Soon this is going to get to Scott and it could ruin his relationship. Moon: Why would she do that? I can’t believe her. I’m going to come and fix it, don’t worry. Eliza: But you don’t even have a ticket? Moon: That’s not going to stop me. Me and Tim will be over in a bit, okay? Eliza: Alright, I don’t want Scott to get hurt and Olivia needs to stop acting like a psycho. Moon: Yeah, see you in a bit. (Eliza hangs up the phone and takes a deep breath) Eliza: I need to stop getting involved. Main Plot: Ethan Sadie: Can you tell me why you’re dragging me to your locker? Danielle: I think I might have missed my period. Sadie: By how long? Danielle: I’m not sure, but I’m about to find out. (Danielle pulls out her planner and looks at her calendar) Danielle: Oh my god… (Danielle leans against the locker for support and drops the calendar) Sadie: What? Danielle: I’m like three weeks late! Sadie: Why? Danielle: I don’t know! Sadie: Have you and Brad… Danielle: Yes! Sadie: Oh god…do you think you’re preg- Danielle: No, no, no, no I can’t be Sadie! Ethan: What’s going on? Danielle: Ethan, you can’t tell Brad about this, okay? Ethan: Tell Brad about what? Danielle: I…I might be pregnant. Ethan: Oh my god. Sadie: It could be something else, right? Danielle: Yeah, I mean we used a condom. Isn’t it like super unlikely you get pregnant when you use a condom? Ethan: Yeah, unlikely. Not impossible. Sadie: What are you going to do? Danielle: I have no idea… Sub Plot: Sophie Abby: Listen Sophie- Sophie: Save it, Abby. I’ll leave. Abby: No! (Abby grabs Sophie’s hand) Abby: I don’t know how I feel about you right now, okay? I have had some thoughts… Sophie: Thoughts? Abby: About maybe…trying stuff out with you, I don’t know. Sophie: So let’s try stuff out, then. Abby: I…I don’t think I’m ready. Sophie: I’ve never felt closer to somebody than I do right now, Abby. Please…just kiss me. (Abby slowly leans in and the two start to kiss) Sophie: Whoa… Abby: I know right? (They start to make out) Third Plot: Olivia (Scott and Harley are talking by the back door) Harley: I’m having a lot of fun. Scott: I am too. Harley: I’m going to take a bathroom break, be back in a bit. (Harley leaves and Chloe walks up to Scott) Scott: Hey, Chloe. What’s up? Chloe: There’s something you should know…it’s about Harley. Scott: What is it? Chloe: She’s been super mean to Olivia and says she doesn’t want her hanging out with you or even talking to you. Scott: What the hell? I can’t believe she would do that… Chloe: I don’t know but Olivia has been crying about it all night. Scott: She’s crying? Chloe: Yeah, really bad. Scott: Oh god, I need to find her. Then I’ll talk to Harley about this, okay? Chloe: Here, I’ll take her to you. Scott: I can’t believe Harley would do this… Main Plot: Ethan (Ethan walks back into the dance and sees Brad talking to Eric) Ethan: What’s up, baby daddy? Brad: What do you mean, man? Ethan: Haven’t you heard? You knocked up Danielle! Eric: What? Brad: No…it can’t be true… (Brad sees Danielle and runs up to her) Brad: So you won’t tell me, but you’ll tell Ethan?! Danielle: What do you mean? Brad: You’re pregnant and you didn’t tell me?! Danielle: I don’t know for you, I told you that! Brad: This is never going to work if you can’t tell me things! Danielle: Fine! I’m three weeks late for my period and I might be pregnant! Brad: How could you hide this from me! Danielle: I’m sorry, I didn’t want you to get mad. Brad: Oh yeah, well now I’m furious! Danielle: Brad! Brad: Don’t talk to me! (Danielle starts sobbing and Sadie hugs her) Danielle: I might be pregnant and the father hates me! I really screwed up. Ethan: It’s okay, I’m sure he’ll get over it. Maybe not though… Sub Plot: Sophie (Sophie and Abby are making out and Sophie starts unzipping her dress) Abby: Getting frisky? Sophie: Too much? Abby: Maybe. Sophie: You’re right, we’re not even officially dating yet. Abby: Dating? I’m not going to date a girl, Sophie. Do you know what that’d do to my image? Sophie: But… Abby: Don’t stop, keep going. (Sophie starts kissing her again but looks sad) Main Plot: Ethan (Liam and Alicia are looking through the crowd) Alicia: I can’t find them anywhere! Liam: There has to be something we can do. Liam: I see Brad! I’m going to go talk to him. You try to find Danielle, okay? (Liam runs up to Brad who is sulking on a bench) Liam: Dude, you have to know something! Brad: I already know…Danielle’s pregnant. Liam: No, this is all a trick! Brad: What? Liam: Ethan wanted to get back at you for taking Danielle from him so he changed all the dates in Danielle’s calendar to make her think she’s pregnant. Brad: Are you fucking kidding me? He did that?! Liam: I know, he went too far. Brad: I am going to mess him up! Liam: Dude, don’t do anything you’re going to regret. Brad: Oh, I’m not going to regret this. (Brad sees Ethan and walks up to him) Brad: You ruined everything! Ethan: What? Brad: So, you like games do you? Ethan: Very much so. Brad: Play this! (Brad punches Ethan and Ethan kicks him to the ground. Mr. Hanson runs over and pulls both of them up) Mr. Hanson: Are you two insane? What are you doing? Brad: He’s insane! Get him out of here! Mr. Hanson: You two are kicked out of this dance! Discipline will follow on Monday! Brad: It’s his fault! Mr. Hanson: Both of you get out of here before I call the police! (Ethan and Brad start walking out) Brad: Liam, tell Danielle to meet me outside, okay? Liam: Will do, buddy. (Liam sighs and runs back into the dance) Third Plot: Olivia (Scott is looking for Harley and finds Olivia, so he runs up to her) Scott: Hey, what’s going on with you and Harley. Olivia: I don’t want it to sound like I’m being whiny or whatever, but she’s been really mean to me. She doesn’t want us talking. Maybe you should go, I don’t want her to see us talking. Scott: That’s ridiculous Olivia, I’m not going to leave my friends for her. I’m going to talk to her about it, okay? Olivia: I just don’t understand what I did to upset her in the first place. Scott: I’ll get to the bottom of it, okay? Eliza: Wait, Scott! Scott: Tim? Moon? What the heck are you guys doing here? Moon: Olivia is lying about this whole Harley thing. Olivia: What? Scott: I thought this sounded a little suspicious. Olivia: No I’m not! Tim: I don’t want to get into this. Scott: Me neither. (Scott and Tim back away) Olivia: Why would you tell her I was lying, Eliza! Eliza: Because you are and Harley and Scott don’t deserve this. Tim: Whoa, this is getting good! Moon: Olivia, I get that seeing Scott with Harley breaks your heart, but you can’t deal with it like this. (Scott’s jaw drops and Tim looks shocked) Tim: Hash tag plot twist! Olivia: Scott, no! Moon: Oops… (Olivia starts crying and runs off) Scott: Olivia is in love with me? Eliza: She’s been in love with you for a long time, Scott. Tim: Even I didn’t see this coming! Moon: I should go talk to her. Main Plot: Ethan (Danielle is crying outside the dance and Alicia runs up to her) Alicia: I’ve been looking for you all night! Danielle: Hi. Alicia: Listen, everything that happened tonight was planned by Ethan as a way to get back at you for choosing Brad over him. Danielle: Alicia, Ethan didn’t plan for me to get pregnant. Alicia: Did you know he broke into your locker and changed all the dates of your period to make it look like you missed this months? Danielle: How did he get into my locker? Alicia: He told me that you were telling people lies about me and I was upset so I gave it to him. The second I found out you didn’t say those things I tried to find you. Danielle: Oh my god… Alicia: I’m so sorry I helped him with this. Danielle: He tricked all of us Alicia, don’t feel bad. (Ethan comes around the corner) Danielle: You! YOU DICK!! DO YOU SEE WHAT YOU DID?! Ethan: Oops, my bad. Danielle: Why would you do this? Ethan: At every dance there has to be at least one scandal, right? Danielle: Brad and me had a fight because of you! Ethan: That was my plan all along. To hurt you both. Mostly you, though. Danielle: You are one of the worst people I have ever met and I hope karma kicks in for you. Ethan: Is that all you got? Danielle: …That’s all I have left to give. (Danielle walks away and Alicia follows her) Sub Plot: Sophie (Sophie and Abby have taken off their dresses and are still kissing) Sophie: Can you tell me something? Why won’t you date a girl? Abby: Less talking, more kissing okay? (Outside the closet, Mr. Hanson is walking down the hallway and hears kissing. He opens the closet and then shields his eyes) Sophie: Oh god. Abby: Ah! Mr. Hanson: Ladies, get dressed and meet me in my office. Don’t worry, you won’t be alone in there. (Mr. Hanson walks away) Abby: Okay, that was funny. Sophie: Our principal just saw us half naked. That’s funny? He’s gonna tell our parents that we were kissing. I’m dead! Abby: Calm the fuck down Sophie! It’s gonna be okay. Sophie: No…it won’t… Main Plot: Ethan (Ethan, Brad, Sophie, and Abby are all in Mr. Hanson’s office) Mr. Hanson: Never in my 17 years of being in a school environment have I ever witnessed so much unruly, ridiculous behavior by students in one night. Fighting and…breaking the PDA? Sophie: We’re so sorry, Mr. Hanson. Ethan: Speak for yourself. Mr. Hanson: Let it be known that your parents will all be called on Monday morning and you will not be permitted to attend any more dances this year. In addition, you will all receive a one week suspension. Brad: Are you serious? Mr. Hanson: Dead serious. Now get out of here, all of you. (They all get up to leave as the dance ends and people start leaving the school) Liam: What’d you get? Ethan: One week suspension. Liam: Not bad…that was a really stupid thing of you to do, I hope you know that. Ethan: Oh I know it. It was all worth it though to see the both of them in so much pain. Liam: Whoa, you’re much crueler than you look. Ethan: I know, believe me. Third Plot: Olivia (Olivia is sitting on the steps outside the school and Moon sits next to her) Moon: Sorry I spilled the beans to Scott. Olivia: It’s fine, he hates me anyways. Moon: I told you not to do anything stupid. Olivia: You don’t understand. I can’t live without Scott. If I had to hurt a few people on the way to getting him, I was okay with it. Moon: That’s…intense. Olivia: Now that’s all down the drain. I don’t even know if he’ll talk to me ever again. Moon: I’m sure he will. Scott isn’t the guy to hold grudges. He’s one of the most caring people I’ve ever met. I’m not surprised you fell for him. Olivia: Yeah… Moon: Just talk to him about it and tell him the truth. I’m sure he’ll understand… Olivia: I hope so… Sub Plot: Sophie (Sophie walks out of the school and Eric is standing there) Eric: What happened? Abby texted me that you and her got a week’s suspension. Sophie: We kinda got caught making out in our underwear in a utility closet. Eric: SOPHIE SCORED!! Was it awesome? Sophie: Yeah it was! Eric: Too bad you’re suspended though. Sophie: And my mom is going to be informed about it. Eric: That’ll be a talk I’m glad I won’t be present for. Sophie: She’s going to hate me…think I’m a lesbian. Eric: Are you? Sophie: I don’t know…all I know is that making out with Abby was one of the best moments of my entire life. Eric: You have time to figure it all out. Sophie: I know…have you seen Abby anywhere? Eric: She’s up front calling her mom to pick me up. Sophie: I’d better talk to her. See you in a week. Eric: Hang in there. Third Plot: Olivia (Scott and Eliza are talking outside and Olivia walks up to them) Olivia: Scott, can I talk to you for a minute? Scott: Yeah… Olivia: I’m sorry about spreading the lies about Harley and…you having to find out about- Scott: It’s fine, Olivia. I get it. Olivia: So…we’re okay? Scott: Yeah…see you Monday. (Olivia smiles and walks away) Eliza: Do you really forgive her? Scott: I don’t know… what am I supposed to do though? She’s in love with me, I don’t want to hurt her and be mean to her. Eliza: Are you okay with how she feels about you? Scott: I guess I’m going to have to be. Honestly though…it’s a little weird. Knowing she’s liked me for so long, I remember all kinds of hints that she gave me that I never got…not until now. Eliza: Maybe she’ll get over you. Scott: I hope she does…she can do much better than me. Eliza: You think? Scott: …Definitely. Sub Plot: Sophie (Sophie walks up to Abby and they are both silent for a few seconds) Sophie: Listen, I’m sorry. Abby: For what? Sophie: For getting us in trouble. Abby: Why would you be sorry? Sophie: I don’t know, most girls aren’t thrilled when their friend gets them a week’s suspension. Abby: Well I’m not like most girls, am I? Sophie: Oh. Abby: And about what happened tonight…I don’t regret anything. (Abby walks away and Sophie starts blushing and smiles) Main Plot: Ethan (Ethan is getting into Liam’s car and sees Danielle waiting) Ethan: How long do you think I’ll have to wait to ask out Danielle again? Liam: Maybe forever? Ethan: You think? Liam: Dude, you ruined her first homecoming dance and relationship with Brad. You’ll be lucky if she ever talks to you again. Ethan: Maybe… (Brad runs up to Danielle and the two start kissing) Liam: Alright, maybe you didn’t ruin her relationship. Ethan: After all that, they’re still together? My plan failed? Liam: Sorry bro. Ethan: You think I should give up on her? Liam: You should have given up on her the second she denied you. Then, no one would have been in this mess. Ethan: Yeah… Liam: There will be other girls. Ethan: Not any like her though…I can promise you that. 'Coming This April' HIGH SCHOOL IS ABOUT TO GET Eliza: He keeps following me...I think he wants something. (Caylee faints on the floor) REAL Moon: Things are going to explode... REAL CRAZY (Olivia is running from the cops) Gina: Is he insane, why would he do that?! REAL ROMANTIC (Sadie tries to kiss Jeremy and he backs away) Ethan: She's perfect for me. REAL SCANDELOUS (Julia is making out with Jeremy) Jamie: He's addicted and he needs to stop! REAL CONFRONTATIONAL (Jeremy pushes Ethan down the stairs) Sophie: You don't know me at all, you bitch! REAL SCARY Scott: She couldn't have just disappeared! (Olivia is hiding behind a building, crying) Eliza: I can't take another bomb being dropped on me! (A car crashes into a pole and a scream is heard) CLEARWATER RETURNS APRIL 7TH ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI CHECK OUT THE CLEARWATER WIKI HERE: http://clearwaterhigh.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Category:Blog posts